


Sumisión

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: James medita sobre su relación con Tom, al parecer no termina de estar del todo conforme...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Sumisión

**Sumisión**

Cualquiera que lo conociera podría decir que James Potter era cualquier cosa menos sumiso, la idea de ser dócil y tranquilo eran totalmente contrarias a su personalidad, excepto cuando estaba con Tom, claro

El hombre, tal vez por ser mayor, o por su fría calma le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, provocándole el irremediable deseo de enredarse en su cuerpo sintiéndose protegido, y de querer luchar contra todos por él. Lo hacía sentir débil, desarmado e indefenso, pero a la vez tan fuerte y completo.

Cada noche, desde hacía una semana James se transformaba en un sumiso amante, para aquel ojiverde que le había robado el alma, lo que no significaba en ningún sentido que fuera pasivo en sentido alguno. Le gustaba seducirlo de los modos más inesperados.

Los últimos siete días, en los que habían compartido el nuevo apartamento se habían transformado en un maratónico eslalon sexual improvisado. Y aprovechando las responsabilidades de su amante, James se había encontrado solo por primera vez en aquel lugar. Sonrió de lado cuando una idea perversa cruzó por su mente, y comenzó a conjurar algunas cadenas.

Esa noche le demostraría a Tom, que tan sumiso podía ser


End file.
